Myro
Myro is a Mechanist and a member of the Southern Water Tribe, son and protegee of Reelan, and brother to Rai Kana, Kaidas, Terhal, Kelyss and Tezana, as well as father to Keidanai and Saetke. He is an NPC in both the first and second generation chronicles. Description Physical Attributes Myro is of Water Tribe descent, 6"2 and lanky of build, with straight dark-brown hair pulled back in a half-ponytail (in a similar manner to Hakoda) and blue eyes. He carries a strong resemblance to his father Reelan, although with a much quieter bearing. Although not unattractive, Myro has a certain focused intensity about him-- like his sister Rai Kana, this mostly manifests as an uncannily piercing stare, although unlike her he becomes comfortable with this at a fairly young age and begins to employ it deliberately in order to prevent himself from being teased for his lack of apparent physical prowess or awkward demeanour, although he eventually grows out of the latter. He makes a stark physical contrast to his father, keeping himself fairly well-groomed and his person tidy. Personality Quiet and unassuming, but also with an unmistakeable and deeply-rooted confidence in his own abilites, Myro is very much the family dark horse. As a young child, he took neither to bending nor to play-fighting with other children, and his quiet and sensitive nature meant that he had trouble getting along with other children his age, preferring the company of Raikana, Terhal, or later his father. It wasn't until the age of six, when a curious Myro began to spend time in his father's workshop, that he came into his own, and over the next few years Myro gradually developed a reputation for being utterly unflappable, keeping his head no matter what Reelan got up to. His social isolation also came to an end with the arrival of Hahli in his life, and as an adult Myro is probably the most stable and well-adjusted of his siblings. The only thing that has the slightest chance of tripping his temper is a threat to a loved one, at which point Myro displays a deeply disconcerting ruthlessness-- although he will not take a life, he is not above inflicting crippling injuries if it eliminates the threat to his family. He experiences frequent posttraumatic migraines due to a head injury sustained when defending his workshop from the Fire Nation raid in which he lost his wife, Hahli. Abilities Mechanics Lore Myro is an extraordinarily gifted Mechanist. Taught by his father Reelan in the basics of the Mechanists art, Myro put this instruction into practice via various small, functional gadgets in his childhood, gaining in complexity throughout his teens. Although not as prone to sudden strokes of genius as his father, Myro compensates with a pragmatism that means that although his projects are not as ambitious as that of his father, they are always carried through and they usually work as intended. Weapon Mastery Traps and snares Although substandard at the kind of spear hunting that his brother Terhal excels at, Myro is capable of engineering traps and snares for animals the size of a cat all the way up to an adult human, and if given enough preperation time will use these in combat situations. Naginata/Polearms After the disappearance of Hahli, Myro learns how to fight evasively using a polearm. The naginata Myro intially used was wrestled off a Fire Nation soldier during the fight in which he lost Hahli, however the one he currently uses was gifted to him by Rai Kana and Keidanai. This is occasionally combined with cornering an opponent into a corner of his workshop or another space that has been trapped. Backstory wip Relationships Reelan wip Rai Kana His other siblings Terhal Kelyss + Tezana Kaidas Hahli Keidanai Saetke Category:Mechanists Category:White Lotus Category:Wilting of the Lotus Category:NPCs Category:Southern Water Tribe Category:Weapon Masters